


That Show

by Vhenana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anime interruption, F/F, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sombra wears a onesie, Strap-Ons, and is hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: When Sombra wants attention, she's not above interrupting one of Moira's only chances to watch her favourite Anime.





	That Show

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for potentially broken Spanish. I'm not fluent.

" _Hola_." Moira only glanced up for a second before she looked back at the TV. "Are you watching that show again?"

"Yes, I'm watching *that show* again." She moved slightly in her seat, resting her cheek on her fist. "You're not going to interrupt me this time, are you?"

" _No esta vez_." The hacker vaulted over the back of the couch, earning a slight glare, and landed on her knees, hooking her hands behind her head. "I'm going to join you." Moira gave her a look, but didn't say anything. She was tempted to say something about the purple onesie, but decided against it, since her own black silk sleep suit wasn't exactly the usual thing that somebody in Talon would wear to relax in. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, until Sombra rasped loudly.

"Was that necessary?" Moira asked, giving her friend an exhausted look.

"That blonde guy speaks so much _mierda_." The scientist wasn't fluent in Spanish, but understood a few words that were used commonly around the base. She opened her mouth to tell Sombra to leave until the hacker pushed herself closer and hugged Moira's waist. "I don't know how you can watch this so much." The show was forgotten for a few moments as she focused on the dyed mohawk. After a few seconds of confusion, Moira decided to rest her arm over Sombra's shoulders.

"I watch it because I like it." Again, the only sounds were from the TV. That is, until the hacker rasped again and got another glare from Moira. She couldn't stay mad. Sombra was looking up at her with wide eyes and a pout. "What are you doing?"

"Watching."

"You're not watching the show."

"I know. _De nada_." Heterochromic eyes continued the contact with purple ones. "What are you gonna do about it?" Sombra asked, sliding her hand under the one place on Moira's shirt where she forgot to fasten a button.

"I knew that you didn't come in here to watch TV with me." Using her free hand, the scientist tilted her friend's head up and gently pressed their lips together, smiling inwardly as the grip on her shirt tightened. She watched the look of bliss on Sombra's face through half-lidded eyes; and made the decision to move her hands to the hacker's back, and gently lay her down, not once breaking contact. As Sombra's hand gently stroked Moira's stomach, purple nails gripped the zipper on her purple onesie and slowly, teasingly pulled it down. At the same time, they gently ran over the Mexican's skin, which made her shudder and moan. Hearing it was the motivation that the scientist needed to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. As their tongues caressed each other, Sombra used both hands to unbutton the rest of Moira's shirt and push it over her shoulders.

"You're always so beautiful." Sombra said after the kiss was broken, lovingly watching her friend's face.

"Most people say that I'm too thin." The Irish woman moved to her knees to pull the rest of her shirt off and drop it on the floor.

" _Eres hermosa_. Don't listen to those people." Sombra placed one hand on Moira's waist, and the other over one of her breasts.

"I need to buy a Spanish dictionary, don't I?" She smirked, resting an arm behind the hacker's head and leaning over her. Instead of pressing their lips together again, the scientist instead pressed hers to the hacker's neck whilst continuing to carefully and gently rake her nails across her tanned skin. Sombra moaned and squirmed under the actions, digging her own fingers into Moira's back.

" _Mierda_!" She hissed, unknowingly pressing her thigh against Moira's crotch. The surprise only made her sigh, but the noise was obvious. "Is somebody getting excited?" The hacker grinned. The nails had stopped moving against her skin as the Irish woman looked down at her. "Can I check?" 

Sombra didn't wait for an answer. She hooked her thumbs into her friend's silk pants and slid them down until her eyes met with the proverbial prize. "I never get tired of seeing you like this, *hermosa*." A grin crossed the hacker's face as she slowly dragged two fingers over her friend's clit to make her curse. "Excited?"

"You tell me." Moira said, pushing the rest of the onesie to the side to reveal her friend's breasts. As Sombra continued to stroke her clit, she pressed her face into the hacker's neck, gently scratched her stomach with one hand, and teased one of her nipples with the other. Because of the height difference, the Mexican's hand started to cramp, but she heavy breathing and gasps against her skin willed her to continue.

"I hope you know that I expect the same treatment." Before she could ask, Moira felt a finger slide into her, followed by a second as she moaned. "Exactly the sound that I wanted to hear." With Sombra's fingers curling with each thrust, and her thumb circling over her button, she came within a few minutes, her back arching. The hacker smiled as she laid down to catch her breath. "That looked good."

"It's your turn now." Sombra accepted Moira's help in standing up, and smiled as the scientist pushed her onesie to the floor.  

"Hey, hey!" The Hacker gripped her friends wrists as they moved towards her hips. "I don't want your nails any where near there. Remember last time?"

"Oh, of course. One moment." Kicking her pants away from her feet, Moira walked into the attached room. For the minute that she was gone, Sombra sat back down on the couch and placed a hand on her thigh. She hoped that it wouldn't take her friend too long to come back, because she was starting to lose her edge.

"Are you coming back, _hermosa_?" The laugh from the next room made tingles run up her spine.

"When I come back, I want to see you on your knees." The hacker's heartrate increased as she slowly slid to the floor, sitting on her heels. As Moira stepped back out of the room, Sombra's eyes fixed on the fake, purple shaft that swung side to side with each step.

"That's new." After hearing a chuckle, the hacker felt a gentle hand on her head.

"You seem to enjoy the idea." After a few gentle pulls, Sombra's purple lipstick met the tip of the strap-on as she kissed it. Slowly, she pushed her head forward, pausing for a second as it reached the back of her tongue to practice breathing through her nose, and then looking up as best as she could as her nose pressed against Moira's pale skin. "There's a good girl." She smiled, running her clawed fingers through Sombra's mohawk. "What do you need?" As the Mexican woman leaned away and swallowed, she smiled up at her friend.

"You know exactly what I need." She said, lifting herself back up onto the couch and placing a foot onto the seat. "Right here, _hermosa_." Sombra placed two fingers on her clit and spread her lips apart. "Don't keep me waiting." Smiling, the scientist took a step forward and moved to her knees, cupping her friend's cheek and pressing their lips together. Using her other hand, she held Sombra's hip in place, and pressed the tip if the strap-on to her entrance. "Moira." She gasped, dark fingers gripping pale skin. "Please." Moira smiled, and pushed the whole length into her friend. Sombra moaned deeply and arched her back, which allowed Moira to grip both of her hips and thrust faster and deeper, which reduced the hacker into gasps and moans. As Sombra orgasmed, Moira winced at the high pitched scream, and silently thanked whoever constructed the building made the walls soundproof. For a few minutes, the two of them laid on the couch, catching their breath. Moira managed to push herself back to her knees and remove the strap-on.

"Are you okay, Sombra?" The hacker laughed and looked up.

"Coming in to bother you was the best decision that I've made all month, _hermosa_." With another smile, Moira moved her friend to lay on the couch, and then laud next to her.

"Sombra?" The hacker made a 'hm' noise. "What does _hermosa_ mean?"

"Beautiful." Moira looked at Sombra, who had closed her eyes, and quickly fallen asleep. Sighing, Moira got back up and stretched. "Exhausting." She huffed, retrieved a blanket from her bed, covered both herself and Sombra, and tried to make sense of the anime from everything she missed.


End file.
